


Safe Word

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Fluff, Harness, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, bound wrists, so i went hard this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: All it took was Baekhyun to wear a harness for Kyungsoo to lose every form of self control.





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Ok..so.. I went hard in this and wrote a few things I have never written before so that was unreal nerve wracking. I think we can all agree Baekhyun in a harness does things to all of us.  
> You can read this as a one shot or you can start from the beginning and watch the story unfold.

Kyungsoo scanned the common area that was situated behind the stage, the other members in their designated areas getting out of their dark suits and into the all-white look. He saw everyone but his Baekhyun. Kyungsoo caught Minseok’s eye. “Hey, where is Baek?” he asked, looking around the area again. 

“He walked off with his stylist when we got back here,” Minseok answered, pulling a white button -up over his arms. “I heard him say something about straps not fitting right.”

Kyungsoo’s head snapped back to Minseok. “Straps?”

Minseok shrugged, buttoning his shirt. “I could’ve heard wrong, I mean his outfit didn’t have straps that I remember seeing from the rehearsals.” He grabbed the white blazer before turning to look at Kyungsoo. “Though I wouldn’t put it past your boyfriend to pull a costume change right before a show. I mean he dyed his hair right before one the other week.”

Kyungsoo was about to agree with him when he saw Baekhyun walk back in with his stylist, who had his blazer slung over her arm. Kyungsoo’s throat went dry, eyes following the black leather straps that brushed across his boyfriend’s bare chest. A black choker lined his neck, with three straps that hung from it. The middle one was thick and went down the center of his chest, with two strings of black and silver metal that wrapped loosely around to his back. The other two swung under his pecs, fanning out over his ribs, disappearing around his back with the others. He watched as Baekhyun brought a hand up his stomach, straightening the strap, fingers moving to his neck. Baekhyun caught Kyungsoo’s eyes with a smile that curved only one side of his lips, tugging on the strap wrapped around his neck. Kyungsoo could feel a moan grow in his chest. Licking his lips, he hoped the look he just gave Baekhyun communicated what he wanted, 'We will talk about this later'. But the smile that spread over Baekhyun’s face led him to believe that it hadn’t quite registered. . 

“Oof, that’s a look,” Minseok said, coming to Kyungsoo’s side and draping an arm over his shoulders. “Your boyfriend is a demon.”

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes never leaving Baekhyun. “Yeah I know.” He watched as Baekhyun pulled on his blazer with the help of his stylist, oblivious to Kyungsoo’s stare. “None of your rooms are close to ours, right?”

Minseok let out a laugh. “We all made sure we had rooms several doors away.” He clapped him on the back before walking over to Jongdae. “Have fun with that.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He planned to.

*

Baekhyun waited on the edge of the bed for Kyungsoo to come out of the bathroom. He had hardly talked to him since the show ended. He knew keeping the harness a secret would either be a very good thing or very bad, and his stomach and mind were now telling him it was the latter. He had wanted to do something that Kyungsoo would like. He knew he liked him in chokers, and he had made him wear the chain necklace months ago, which he had seemed to enjoy thoroughly. He ran a hand through his hair as he heard the water shut off. He played with the hem of his shirt, waiting for Kyungsoo to emerge, worrying his lip between his teeth. He let out a small gasp when the door opened and Kyungsoo walked out in the pajama set he bought him recently. A simple black pair of cotton pants that hung low on his waist and a heather gray v-neck shirt that fit his growing shoulders perfectly. 

“Surprise?” Baekhyun said in a light voice, hoping to make Kyungsoo smile, even a little bit.

Kyungsoo walked around the edge of the bed, stopping in front of Baekhyun, nudging his way between his knees before Baekhyun got the hint and opened his legs for him. Leaning down he placed his hands on his hips, bringing his face close to Baekhyun’s. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Baekhyun was about to give a witty response when his lips were covered by Kyungsoo’s plump ones. He instantly melted into the kiss, letting a small moan out when he opened his lips over Kyungsoo’s. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, hands moving up Kyungsoo’s ribs and chest to hold onto his shoulders. Baekhyun opened his mouth more as he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue against his, both moaning at the contact. 

Kyungsoo crawled into Baekhyun’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck once he was fully seated. He held Baekhyun’s neck before bringing his lips back to his, tongue instantly roaming around Baekhyun’s mouth. He rolled his hips down, earning another moan from his boyfriend, and moved his lips over Baekhyun’s jaw and neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses across his skin before moving up to his ear. He could feel Baekhyun starting to get hard. He sucked his earlobe into his mouth for a moment before moving his lips to the shell of his ear. “This is what you do to me,” he whispered, and then all at once he removed himself from Baekhyun’s lap and arms and walked to the side of the bed he had claimed the night before. He waited till he was under the covers to reposition himself in his pants. He didn’t need Baekhyun to know he was half-hard as well. 

Baekhyun took a few deep breaths as he watched his boyfriend get comfortable under the sheets. Shaking his head, he crawled over the bed, giving Kyungsoo’s arm a soft slap before he got under the covers. “I deserve that I suppose.”

Kyungsoo laughed as he lifted his arm up so Baekhyun could lay against him. “You mean me getting you to the point of coming and then leaving you to deal with it while I go to sleep? Absolutely.” He felt Baekhyun stiffen under his arm and his breathing become slightly uneven. Looking down, he saw Baekhyun’s lip between his lips and eyes half open. “Well now that I see your response I’m not sure it’s actually a punishment.”

Baekhyun titled his head up from Kyungsoo’s chest, finding his eyes. “It would be very mean, I would rather it be something like that, but…”

Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “But?”

Baekhyun buried his face deeper into the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and chest. “I don’t think I would mind if you got me to that point then stopped… if you did that a few times before I begged for it.”

Kyungsoo was glad he wasn’t standing, hearing Baekhyun admit to something like this. He was sure his knees would have gone weak. They had played around with kinks, a blindfold here and there, wrists bound, but never anything too in depth. He knew Baekhyun had an idea that Kyungsoo had a few more kinks that were a bit harder, some that may require a safe word. Kyungsoo never pressed Baekhyun to try anything he wasn’t willing to do, and when he told him a few of his likes he was greeted with wide eyes of panic. Orgasm denial was one of them. He wouldn’t leave Baekhyun to sort out his climax on his own, but he did want to push him to the ledge over and over again, to make him beg for it. The thought alone made his already half-hard cock stir in his pants. 

“Kyungsoo?” His voice sounded small.

Kyungsoo turned his head to kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Get some rest, I need you to have energy for tomorrow.”

“For the show?”

“For what I want to do to you after the show.”

*

Baekhyun ran down the hall to the room the second they had stepped out of the elevator, leaving Kyungsoo to walk the rest of the way with a few of the members. He had asked for a few favors that morning. He knew the assistant wouldn’t care or question his requests, and when he got back to their hotel room he saw the bags on the coffee table waiting for him. He quickly hid them behind the couch just as Kyungsoo entered the room. 

“In a hurry much?” Kyungsoo asked as he tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. 

Baekhyun looked at the bags out of the corner of his eye. “Just a little excited.” He watched Kyungsoo smile as he began taking off his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. “It didn’t help that you grabbed my jaw and leaned into me today at the show. Or when you grabbed my crotch after my solo, or when you threw a bottle of water at me in the van on the way here telling me to hydrate for later.”

Kyungsoo laughed as he entered the bathroom, hands starting to undo his pants. “Is that why you showered there, you wanted to be clean and ready for me once we got back?”

“I knew if we showered here together, we wouldn’t be showering.” Baekhyun looked around the corner to see Kyungsoo’s reflection in the bathroom mirror smiling. He waited to see him turn the shower on before going over to the bags. 

“Good point, I’ll be out soon.”

When Baekhyun heard the shower stall door open and close, he reached into one of the bags, pulling out its contents. He ran his fingers over the dark blue silk, more than satisfied with how it felt against his skin, and laid it out on the bed. The other items were soon collected beside it, taking up a small portion of the bed. He quickly took all of his clothes off except for his black boxer briefs, then retrieved his harness from his small bag that held some of his belongings. He should have put it on back at the Skydome with the help of his stylist, it was a bitch to put on. After a few failed attempts, he finally got it on and laid himself out on the bed, facing the bathroom door. He didn’t have to wait long before Kyungsoo walked out of the bathroom, his tan skin still damp from the shower. Baekhyun let his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s bare chest, his shirt still bunched in his fists. Kyungsoo stood frozen at the sight of Baekhyun, one of his hands mindlessly moving to the hem of his low hung pants. 

It took a moment for Kyungsoo to see anything other than his boyfriend splayed out before him in nothing but his underwear and that damned harness. Only when Baekhyun nodded to the space in front of him did Kyungsoo tear his eyes away and look down. A long, deep blue silk sash lay next to an assortment of other things, including a small bottle of lube. Slowly the items’ names popped into Kyungsoo’s brain: blindfold, paddle, cock ring, ball gag… Kyungsoo couldn’t breathe. 

“I’ve given it some thought over the past few weeks, about what I would be willing to try, and last night I made a decision. I’m not saying I want to try all of these tonight, and I know there isn’t a lot here but honestly for me there really is. There are a few other things that I wouldn’t mind trying, but those things you can’t buy.” Baekhyun started to crawl on all fours over to the edge of the bed where Kyungsoo stood. Getting up onto his knees he moved his hands over Kyungsoo’s stomach and up his chest to hold onto his shoulders. “I want to use the sash and the ring, especially after our conversation from last night.” He watched Kyungsoo’s wide eyes go wider. He licked his lips with a slow nod. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t think, his eyes moving from the items by Baekhyun’s legs up his body and landing on his lips. “Are you sure about this? It’s not something you ever really wanted to do.”

Baekhyun nodded. “I am, and I know you really want to and I trust you. I want to make you happy.”

“Baek, you always make me happy. I don’t need any of those things to be happy, just you.” He closed the small distance between them, slotting his lips against his boyfriends. Baekhyun opened his lips before Kyungsoo could even move his tongue over them to open them himself. A moment later Baekhyun’s tongue was in his mouth, pushing against his own, winning the small battle of dominance. 

Baekhyun let the kiss last a few more minutes, their hands moving over each other’s bodies before he pulled away with a final lick over Kyungsoo’s swollen lips. He watched as Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes to look at him. “Get on your knees, Mr. Do.”

Kyungsoo blinked a few times, trying to tell himself to breathe once he heard the command. Neither of them had a real preference for a dom/sub title, so both had played each part, depending on the mood. Apparently Baekhyun was in a dominant mood, and Kyungsoo was more than happy to play that role for the time being. He sunk down to his knees slowly, leaving kisses around the harness as he moved down Baekhyun’s chest and stomach. He ran his fingers over the hem of Baekhyun’s underwear before pulling them down his thighs. With a lick of his lips and a deep breath, Kyungsoo leaned in and wrapped his mouth around Baekhyun. Molding his lips over his shaft, Kyungsoo began to bob, taking small cues from the sounds that his boyfriend made. A high-pitched whimper told him that he liked it when his teeth grazed the tip. A moan deep in his chest signaled Kyungsoo to let him hit the back of his throat. 

Baekhyun tightened his hold on Kyungsoo’s hair. He had given him a hard time for its length, but now that he had something to hold on to, it was his favorite thing to do. It didn’t help that when he tugged just right he would get a wonderful sound or shiver out of Kyungsoo. He could tell Kyungsoo was enjoying himself, the way he was humming every few moments, not to mention the tent in his pants. His grip tightened as he felt Kyungsoo swallow around his tip, the pressure making him see spots behind his eyelids. He pulled Kyungsoo’s hair, moving himself out from his mouth, instantly regretting his decision as the cool air of the room hit him. He pointed to the cock ring on the bed. “Put that on me then take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Kyungsoo did as he was told, clicking the silver ring into place at the base of Baekhyun’s cock, which fit perfectly around him. Getting to his feet, he pulled down his pajama pants, kicking them aside as he climbed onto the bed. Baekhyun stayed where he was on his knees, directing Kyungsoo to sit on the bed in front of him. He pulled his underwear off fully, tossing it to where his pants were. 

Baekhyun looked down at the few items placed on the bed. “You know I only got the gag because you say I’m too loud.” He looked up at Kyungsoo and smiled. “Though you never said that was a bad thing when we are having sex. So that will be used for another time.” He picked up the gag and tossed it to the floor before touching the paddle. “I much prefer to work our way up to this, maybe use our hands first.” He tossed that aside as well then picked up the blindfold. “I know you already have one of these, but this one will be mine.” He looked up and caught Kyungsoo moving his eyes hungrily over his body before meeting his eyes. “See something you like?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “As much as I love that you are thinking this all through, I really really need to touch you.” It only took a moment after he saw Baekhyun nod for him to move from his spot. He got on his knees in front of Baekhyun, looking over the harness strapped over his chest. He ran his fingers down the middle strap, pulling it away from Baekhyun’s body before letting it fall back to his chest, hearing the small smacking sound it made against his skin. “We aren’t giving this back, we are keeping this.” Leaning down, he placed a kiss just above one of Baekhyun’s nipples, hands moving up his stomach and slipping under the straps and chains. “Tell me what you want.”

Baekhyun’s head rolled back as he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue move over his nipple. “You.”

“But what do you want me to do to you?” 

A moan left Baekhyun’s mouth as he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers run over his shaft, his hips moving on their own at the touch. “Tie my hands, I want you to tie my hands.”

Kyungsoo made quick work of the long sash, tying one end around Baekhyun’s wrists so they were bound in front of his body and the other around before tying the opposite end one of the small bed posts. He thanked the interior designer of the hotel for having picked headboards that had posts. He moved Baekhyun around to face the wall, hands in front of him, knees spread shoulder width. The back of the harness was simple: a thick strap hung down the middle of his back, with all of the other pieces coming to clasp at its center. He ran his fingers over it before giving it a pull as a test. Baekhyun gasped and faltered on his knees for a moment before regaining his balance. “I’m going to hold onto the harness and I want you to lean over onto your elbows,” Kyungsoo said. He waited for Baekhyun to nod before he took hold of the harness again with one hand and placed the other on the small of his back. A gentle nudge, and Baekhyun’s full weight fell into the harness as Kyungsoo slowly dropped him down to his elbows. 

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting to enjoy the feeling of being weightless for the brief moments before he had his elbows secured under him. “Oh we are so keeping this,” he agreed once he was comfortably in position. He felt a hand on the inside of his thigh, urging him to spread his legs further, and he didn’t hesitate to obey the silent command. He jumped slightly when the blindfold came over his head and covered his eyes. His breathing instantly started to quicken. Of all the things he had tried with Kyungsoo, he enjoyed the blindfold the most. 

Kyungsoo ran a hand down Baekhyun’s spine, watching as his back arched at the touch. He placed both hands on his hips, bringing his ass up into the air even more. “You are so beautiful,” he said, his voice much lower than normal, and from Baekhyun’s shiver, it had surprised him as well. He leaned over, placing open-mouthed kisses on the little dip marks of Baekhyun’s hips, hands running circles over his cheeks. “Before we really start this, I need your safe word.”

Baekhyun’s eyes popped open at his words—moments ago his eyes rolled back at the sound of his voice and now like a whiplash he was stunned in another way. “Safe word?”

“Yes, something that you will remember. It can be anything, whatever pops into your mind,” he answered, his hands still moving over Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. 

“Um...psycho.” 

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling. “Seriously Baekhyun, psycho?”

“Shut up, it’s the first thing I thought of, and really this all started because of the outfit for the song.” 

“Psycho it is.” Kyungsoo brought his hand down swiftly onto Baekhyun’s butt, the sound of the slap filling the room. He watched as Baekhyun began to breathe hard. “Use that word if it gets to be too much.” He saw him nod before he brought his hand down hard onto the other cheek, making Baekhyun gasp. He continued bringing his hand down, going from one cheek to the other, moving down to the top of his thighs so that it snapped just right by his balls. He changed the force with each one, until he counted to ten and Baekhyun was panting into the sheets. “You alright?”

Baekhyun moved higher onto his elbows. He couldn't remember when he had fallen further into the bed. “Fuck yes.”

“Okay so now we know what to continue trying next time.” Kyungsoo leaned down and placed a kiss on the pink skin of each cheek. “How are your wrists and arms? Tired?”

Baekhyun almost forgot he had his hands bound. He moved them around, testing the tightness and then gave a tug on the slack. “Good, I’m good.”

Kyungsoo knelt further onto the bed, bringing his face closer to Baekhyun’s backside. “Did you stretch yourself?”

“Yes… back at the arena, I wanted to prepare myself a little for you.” Baekhyun could feel the heat of his blush from his cheeks down to his stomach. “Why, should I not ha-” Baekhyun’s voice got lost in his throat as he felt something warm and wet run over his center. The only sound he made was an odd moan that was trapped with the rest of his words deep in his chest. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what came over him, but seeing how his boyfriend had prepared himself for him, how his skin started to glow from the smacking, how he was breathing, fast and hard, all he could do was lean in and touch. He let out a deep breath and spread Baekhyun’s ass cheeks apart, running his tongue over him. Since it was already slightly stretched it didn’t take much for him to push his tongue in and out of the rim. Each time he did he heard some noise from Baekhyun, which did nothing but spur him on, hardening his tongue each time he pushed in. His hands grabbed at his ass again, pulling them apart as he pushed his face further in, tongue lapping and swirling with all his might. 

Baekhyun couldn’t think, all he could do was hold himself up on shaking arms and try to remember to breathe. He had never had anyone do this to him before, he hardly ever gave it much thought if he was honest. It hit a nerve deep in his stomach, making him fully hard in mere moments. He could feel the restriction of the cock ring and cursed himself for asking Kyungsoo to put it on him. He looked down between his legs to see his cock turning a deep crimson, thicker than normal because of the ring. He watched as it twitched with each drag of Kyungsoo's tongue, the tip glistening with precum. 

Kyungsoo came up for air, watching as Baekhyun moved back, his body looking for him. “Are you alright? You’re breathing pretty hard…” He picked up the bottle of lube and spread it over his fingers, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun as he watched him nod and give a weak yes to his question. “When did you go get the toys?”

Baekhyun couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. “You are asking me that after you just ate me out?”

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun couldn’t see him shrugging but he did it anyway. “I was curious.”

“I asked Minseok’s assistant to get it this morning, figured that wouldn’t be the weirdest thing asked of her before.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t argue with that. He gave Baekhyun’s rim a final lick before he pushed two of his fingers in. Baekhyun let out a loud moan at the contact, making Kyungsoo move his fingers faster in and out. “Tell me you like it.”

Baekhyun could barely get enough air into his lungs to answer, nodding his head instead as he pushed himself back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

“Use. Your. Words. Baekhyun.” Each word was punctuated with a hard push of his fingers, which he crooked on the final thrust, making Baekhyun yell out.

“Yes! I like..love it. Please don’t stop.”

“Tell me when you’re close,” Kyungsoo ordered as he added another finger, his other hand moving around Baekhyun’s waist, gripping his hard-on. Each time he pulled his fingers out, he pushed his other hand down to Baekhyun’s base, causing as much conflicting friction as he could. He continued this way for a few minutes, adding a fourth finger and making Baekhyun squirm underneath him even more. 

“Close...so close.” Baekhyun breathed out, his voice barely a whisper. He felt Kyungsoo start to twist his fingers, hitting his prostate with each push. His body began to tense when both of Kyungsoo’s hands left his body, making him moan out in disappointment. “What the hell?!”

Kyungsoo let out a soft laugh and leaned over Baekhyun’s body. “You said you wanted me to make you beg last night, and that’s what I plan to do.” He pushed his fingers inside once again and started to pump them slowly, building Baekhyun back up. 

Baekhyun tightened his hand around the silk sash, anything to hold onto at this point. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo paused to slap his ass once more, just as he was about to reach his climax again. He let his head fall to the bed, taking deep gulps of air as his almost orgasm started to fade. “Fuck, Soo.”

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked as he moved up to Baekhyun’s side. He looked down at his boyfriend, lips slightly parted and bright red from biting. He ran his finger down his sharp jaw, the touch startling the blindfolded Baekhyun. Angling his head, Kyungsoo brought his lips to Baekhyun’s, who melted into his mouth with a deep sigh. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth as he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue run over his lips, asking for permission. He breathed out a ‘yes’ before reaching his tongue out to meet Kyungsoo’s. He wanted to touch him, run his fingers through his hair, he wanted it so bad his fingers pulled on the binds. The pinch of the silk at his wrists brought him back to the moment. He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, all he knew was he was breathing hard and his head was swimming. 

With one last look at his blissed-out boyfriend, Kyungsoo positioned himself behind Baekhyun again and grabbed the bottle of lube. Placing one finger inside of Baekhyun he ran his other hand over his own hard-on. “Breathe,” Kyungsoo said before taking his finger out and bringing his tip to Baekhyun’s core. He pushed in slowly, savoring the heat he felt slowly engulf him, the sound of Baekhyun’s moans spurring him on. One of his hands took hold of Baekhyun’s hip while the other gripped the back strap of his harness. With a hard push and a tug on the harness, Kyungsoo bottomed out, sighing at the contact of skin. He started a fast pace, using both the harness and his hold on Baekhyun’s hip to pull him back with each thrust forward. After a few thrusts he pulled himself nearly out, holding himself there a few seconds till Baekhyun started to move back, looking for him. He slammed back in, the slap of skin against skin filling the room. He continued to thrust in hard. “Relax your arms a little, fall into the harness,” Kyungsoo said, taking hold of the harness now with both hands. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes.” His voice was barely audible as he relaxed his arms slightly. It was an odd sensation, the bite of the chains and strap, but also that weightlessness from earlier. The strap around his throat pinching into his skin and causing a little issue with his air supply. He let out a gasp as he was pulled back onto Kyungsoo, his arms moving under the pull. Kyungsoo did it two more times before letting him fall onto his elbows fully, the harness going slack once more. His blood pulsed through his whole body, his breathing ragged. He needed to come, his whole body was tight with it. 

Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun was close. Pulling out, he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and rolled him on to his back, pulling his arms above his head. Baekhyun let out a yelp at the sudden movement. Kyungsoo leaned down and found Baekhyun’s mouth with his own, pressing himself against Baekhyun’s body as he deepened the kiss. Both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other, the feeling of slick hot skin enough to make them both rut against one another. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, arms straining to reach out for him, pulling him as close as he can. 

“Please,” Baekhyun begged, voice soft and low. “Let me touch you.”

Kyungsoo broke the kiss and he pushed himself up to undo the knot at Baekhyun’s wrists. He pulled the blindfold away as well, kissing Baekhyun’s cheeks as he blinked at the sudden light. A moment later Baekhyun had his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. He felt Baekhyun’s hand start to move down his back, over his hips and between their bodies. Slim fingers took hold of Kyungsoo’s cock, moving him into position, Baekhyun whispered ‘please’ once again. Kyungsoo shoved forward, instantly going to the hilt as he started to kiss Baekhyun deeper. 

Baekhyun sighed as Kyungsoo broke the kiss after several hard thrusts, keeping his face close to him. Baekhyun’s lips skimmed over Kyungsoo’s every few thrusts, his breath mixing with his as they moved together. He kept his eyes open as he watched Kyungsoo move above him, dark brown, almost black, eyes staring back at him. He felt one of Kyungsoo’s hands move down his waist, coming between them. A moment later he felt the clasp come open on his ring, a wave of pleasure rolling over his body as Kyugnsoo slowed his thrusts. 

“Safe word?” Kyungsoo asked when he moved his mouth down Baekhyun’s jaw. Not hearing an answer, he nipped at his neck. “Answer me, Baekhyun. I’m going to choke you and I need to know if you remember your safe word.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and mouth watered at Kyungsoo’s words. He actually felt the words hit his stomach and coil there. He knew the thought of being choked should scare him but instead all he could think about was how amazing it would feel. Kyungsoo had made everything he had felt this night amazing, and he didn’t think this would be any different. “Psycho.” He was happy his voice came out clear this time, the look that came over Kyungsoo’s face was worth seeing. 

Kyungsoo propped himself up on one of his elbows, shifting his knees up so Baekhyun rose into his lap slightly. He wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s neck as he brought his lips down to kiss him. It was a sloppier kiss, mouths open more than they were closed, tongues fighting for dominance. Breaking the kiss, his placed kisses down Baekhyun’s jaw till he got to his ear. “Ready? You can tap me twice if you can’t speak.” He waited till Baekhyun nodded to tighten his hold on his neck, fingers pushing against the collar of the harness. He matched his thrust with every few fast beats of Baekhyun’s heart before loosening his hand and letting Baekhyun breathe.

Baekhyun took a deep breath in, his body buzzing and head spinning from lack of oxygen. He dug his nails into Kyungsoo’s back as he felt a roll of pleasure go down his spine. He had expected the initial discomfort, but the aftermath of it surprised him, and he wanted more of it. “Again,” he said, bucking his hips into Kyungsoo. He felt Kyungsoo nod before his fingers dug into his neck once more. He took a breath in before he couldn’t, bottom lip instantly between his teeth, biting down. “Close,” he whispered, his legs tightening around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Please...let me… come.”

Kyungsoo leaned up to look at Baekhyun. His eyes were barely open but were focused on him. He felt his climax build, he thrusted deep and hard a few more times before he felt himself come. He moaned out Baekhyun’s name just as he let go of his boyfriend’s neck, trying to catch his own breath. 

Baekhyun breathed in, his body snapped and before he knew what was happening he was seeing bright lights behind his eyes as he orgasmed. His body was hyper aware as Kyungsoo thrust into him, pushing them both through their climaxes. “Fuck, Soo… I …” he took a few more gulps of air before trying to talk again. “That was amazing.”

Kyungsoo laughed into Baekhyun’s neck, rolling onto his side as Baekhyun’s legs let go of his waist. He kept an arm and a leg draped over Baekhyun, bringing his lips back to his neck. “So I know what we will be trying again next time.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. He turned to look at Kyungsoo, cheeks flushed and eyes half open. “Yes...very much yes.”

“We should have tapped into your darker side sooner.” Kyungsoo hummed, leaving another kiss on his neck near his jaw. 

“Maybe we should get you a safe word for next time?”

Kyungsoo leaned over and placed his lips to Baekhyun’s. “I’ve had one picked out for a while now.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, leaning back to look at Kyungsoo. 

“Mochi.” he said reaching up and running his thumb of Baekhyun's cheek. 

Baekhyun laughed,.“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one and shocking my two friends with what my mind just did. Aubrey you are my beta and I love you dearly and I am sorry for making you cry with this. Katie you are my amazing editor and I am sorry for wrecking you while having to then edit this. Both of you keep me going!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
